catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonpool
The Moonpool is a sacred place that the Clans can speak with StarClan. Medicine Cats meet her at half-moon to share with StarClan, and leaders come here to recieve their nine lives and name. Any cat that wishes to speak with StarClan may do so in the "Speak with StarClan" section. The Next Medicine Cat Meeting Is: February 10, 2010, 6:45 PM, EST. Note: Each medicine cat speaks with StarClan in their own subsection, below. Speak With StarClan Medicine Cat's Section All Medicine Cat Chat Lilymist: They're always late... -mutter- Cloudpoppy: Remember that medicine cats don't share rivalry. Robinsong: Hurry up, for StarClan's Sake, Blacksong! Midnightpelt: Give her time. She'll be here. Strawberrypaw: Hi, I'm Cocoafoot's new apprentice... Blacksong: -pads in- I'm here! Poppypaw: Hello!(broke finger! don't be mad!) Cinder: -pads in- Hello, er, I'm Cinder, BloodClan's medicine cat apprentice. My Clan doesn't believe in StarClan, but I do. Blacksong: -studies Cinder- And what can we do for you. (Aw, I'm sorry to here that! You OK?) (me fine!^^ Basketball...Grr)Poppypaw: Hello Cinder! Nice to have you here! My names Poppypaw. Robinsong: Finally! Cloudpoppy: Try to show more respect towards your mentor, Robinsong. Cocoafoot: Don't get too far ahead, Strawberrypaw. -looks worried- Silverleaf: Oh, Cocoafoot, she'll be fine. Trust her more. Pepperpaw: My first time sharing tongues with StarClan! What if they reject me? Poppypaw: They hardly reject anyone! Strawberrypaw: It's ok, Pepperpaw. It's my first time too. Cinder: Do you think... I could share tongues with StarClan as well? I tracked you here; my mentor, Moss, doesn't believe in StarClan, but I think it's an important part of being a medicine cat. Blacksong: Yes, Robinsong, more respect would be nice. Poppypaw: I try not to show it but its my first time too! Robinsong: Fine....sorry, I just ate a giant fish, and had a lot of energy. Poppypaw: Are we all here? Blacksong: -shakes head- We're missing quite a few cats. (IDK is hawkey a MC?) (yes) Songcloud: I am, but I'm not sure where my mentor is. Lilymist: -shrugs- Let's just get on with it, then. (By the way guys, from now on you're in charge of your own RPer's dreams. Too much work for me. xP) -pads to Moonpool and laps- Poppypaw:-Does same- Silverleaf: -does same- Robinsong: -does same- Cloudpoppy: -does same- Pepperpaw: -does same- Songcloud: -does same- Cocoafoot: -does same- -Poppypaw wakes up-Poppypaw: Ahh!!! Cinder: -stares at Poppypaw- ...Are you alright? Poppypaw: Strange dream...well scary dream-looks worried- Moss: Cinder! There you are! I've been so worried. If you want to believe in StarClan, tell me. I'll give them a chance, but will they accept me? Cinder: Moss! I'm sure they'll accept you. Thank you for giving them a chance. -looks at paws- Are you mad at me for going away without telling you? Are Tiger and Icedrop mad? Moss: Well, I'm not mad at all. Secretly, I'm proud of you for going. But Tiger and Icedrop, that is a different story, but I'll convince him. Cinder: -nods- Okay, just go down to that pool - it's called the Moonpool - and drink from it. StarClan will come. (Maple just make another section) Cinder: Moss, did they come? They came to me. Cloudpoppy of ThunderClan Darkwing: Hello, little one. Cloudpoppy: I haven't felt the earth quake yet. Two moons? Darkwing: Do not forget that message. After that, all will be destroyed. Cloudpoppy: All? Including camp? Cloudpoppy: -wakes up- Midnightpelt of ThunderClan Poppypaw of Thunderclan Hawkclaw:Poppypaw... Poppypaw: Who are you! Skyheart: Don't be afraid... I'm Skyheart and this is my mate Hawkclaw. Poppypaw: What do you want? Hawkclaw: Our daughter is on the erge of death. Poppypaw: Who's your kit? Skyheart: Echowave... Poppypaw: What can i do? Hawkclaw: We know a cure you must find...-Fads away- Poppypaw: Wait! Don't leave me!-Wakes up-Ahh! Blacksong of RiverClan Robinsong of RiverClan Blackcloud: Hello there. Robinsong: Blackcloud! Is there something wrong? Blackcloud: The Earth will quake and water will crash. (tidal wave in background) Robinsong: -looks horrified- What will happen to camp? Blackcloud: -Fades away- Robinsong: -wakes up- Lilymist of ShadowClan Goldenshine of ShadowClan Silverleaf of SkyClan Cloudstar: Remember that message I gave you two moons ago? Silverleaf: Yes I do. Cloudstar: Good. I'm not sure when it will happen, but I know it will happen very soon. Silverleaf: -wakes up- Pepperpaw of SkyClan Cloudstar: Is it your first time at the Moonpool, young one? Pepperpaw: W-h-h-o are y-ou? Cloudstar: I'm Cloudstar. But you still haven't answered my question. Pepperpaw: Y-es, it is. Cloudstar: I see. Anyway, I won't make you worry, then. I'll make your mentor instead! Pepperpaw: -wakes up- Sunblaze of WindClan Songcloud of WindClan Cocoafoot of DarkClan Strawberrypaw of DarkClan Moss of BloodClan Yellowfang: Hello. Your Clan does not believe in StarClan, do they? Moss: No. But now that I've seen you, yes, I do believe. Yellowfang: Good. Keep faith. Moss: -wakes up- Cinder of BloodClan Cinderpelt: -purrs- Cinder, welcome to the ways of a medicine cat. Cinder: I'm nervous... what if the rest of BloodClan refuse to believe in StarClan? Cinderpelt: Have faith, little one. -vanishes- Cinder: -wakes up, and runs over to Moss-